Elwood
Elwood (stylized as Elwood. and sometimes ELWOOD.) is a comic/fan-fiction/webcomic series by Samuel Anderson. The series uses characters, settings, and concepts from the American/Canadian childrens' show Arthur, and is named after the fictional city in which the Arthur characters reside: Elwood City. issues are posted on Elwood's official website. The series' issues span a wide variety of ratings, from G to PG-13. Most issues are PG. Numbering Many sources number volumes using roman numerals, while others use traditional digits. The distinction is unofficial, and remains divided to this day. (Elwood Wiki uses regular numbers). List of issues Series overview Volume 1 Official records for not kept until Volume 2, so the release dates of the first 11 issues are unknown. Therefore, those 11 issues were put together into their own volume to reduce confusion. While writing his own autobiographical article, Samuel Anderson stated that the entire volume was released in May, 2014, but the exact dates remain unknown. This volume has 10 serials. Volume 2 The first issue of Volume 2 was released on June 1, 2014, and ended June 5. It has 17 issues and 15 serials. Volume 3 After a hiatus (June 5 - June 22, 2014), Elwood resumed with its third volume on June 22, 2014. It had 12 issues, the final one released on July 1, 2014. It has 11 serials. Volume 4 The fourth volume began on August 3, 2014. For the first time, a format change was made. The text at the top of the issue when the issue's title was slightly enlarged. The byline "Arthur fanfiction by Samuel Anderson" was removed, except for the first issue. Volume 4 ended on August 14, 2014. It has 12 issues and 11 serials. Volume 5 Samuel Anderson announced on August 14, 2014, that Fifteen Minutes of Brain, Part 2 would be the final issue of Volume 4. On August 15, the the end of the volume was officially announced on the Elwood website. In that same announcement, the release date of the first Volume 5 issue was announced: August 21 2014. That makes this between-volume hiatus the shortest in Elwood history. The first issue, Living Illegal, was released on the planned date. The volume ended with the two-part issue, The Day of Reckoning, which features Bitzi's execution. Volume 6 Volume 6 was confirmed by Samuel Anderson at Elwoodstock I, which took place on August 28, 2014. On September 7, the first release date was posted. It will be released on September 17, 2014. The first issue, Touched by an Angel, was released on September 17, 2014. This volume features the first more-than-two-parter. Ratwater is a five-part issue. Advanced computer graphics were added in this volume, causing Samuel Anderson to say: "Elwood now only exists online. The physical copies are basically rough drafts." Volume 7 Volume 7 was announced at the first release date of Volume 6 by Samuel Anderson. The first information on the volume was released by Bennett Joel, a writer for the series, on his blog. He stated that Chelsea will probably return for revenge on Buster; Buster will be adopted by someone else, now that he is an orphan. Also, he said that with The Bitzi-Bo Chronicles finally over, it will leave more room for Frenskwire Love Saga, and some new plotlines: One plotline will focus on the Read family, and another one will possibly focus on "a few special doctors at the hospital that you have already seen"https://sites.google.com/a/andersonx.com/allthingselwood/home/reviewvolume6finale-deardiary. Volume 7 will contain a Halloween-themed issue . Volume 7 began a habit of one-to-two day intervals between issues, besides the daily (and often bidaily) pattern of previous volumes.